Over My Head
by marymebetch
Summary: "All thoughts of Liam fled my brain as I fell more in love with him through a kiss."-Niley/one-shot


"Hello?" I asked, answering the ringing phone.

I heard the person on the other end take a breath and then hang up. Really, I shouldn't be surprised. I knew exactly who it was. He'd been doing it everyday since 2007. But, today was usually the exception.

June 11th was the one day he never usually called. Because, well, neither of us really wanted to think about _us _on this day.

Our fans called it "Niley" day. The thought of it almost made me laugh.

_Almost_.

It was weird, though. It always used to annoy Nick. That society was always so drawn to our relationship inparticular. But, to me, I don't know, I always feel a jolt of excitement whenever I see a, "Niley forever" or, "We love Niley" sign. I really don't understand the draw of the word, but it makes my fingers tingle and stomach twirl whenever I even think it. It makes me feel like everybody's in on some secret that they won't tell Nick and me. Like, maybe they know something we don't. Maybe that we're meant to be together?

Alright, Miles, I thought to myself. Enough of getting ahead of yourself. You're with Liam now, and, you love him. Okay, who am I fooling? I don't "_love_" anybody. Well, except for Nick.

I hit my head and groaned. Why can't he just let me move on with my life. I want to get over him. I _need _to get over him. It's an extremely unhealthy obsession I have with him. But, it seems to me that he feels the same way considering the calls didn't stop when he was with Selena or Nicole.

Who really knows though? Maybe he's just trying to torture me for everything I put him through. Maybe..maybe he hates me.

I shook my head and finished washing the dishes. Sometimes it really sucks having your own place. I wiped my hands on a dish towel and threw my hair up into a messy bun.

It's time for a jog.

x

I put the phone down and squeezed my eyes closed.

What the hell is wrong with me? I asked myself. It's been like 4 years since we broke up and I still can't get over it. I know I need to let her live her life but it's like if I stop calling her, reality will hit me and I'll truly believe that we're over. That she's not _mine._

I know she's with Liam and that he treats her right and they seem to love each other, but I know if I really wanted to, I could break them up in a second.

But, I won't go that far. I won't ruin Miley's life. I want her to be happy. I just wish she could be happy with me. I really do.

"Nick!" I heard my mom call up the stairs.

I walked over to the door and opened it, yelling down, "What do you want, Ma?"

I heard her shuffling in the kitchen, getting ready for Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus to come over I guessed. "I need you to take Frankie to the park. I need him out of my hair for a little while," she said.

I rolled my eyes but grabbed my black converse from my bedside and threw them on. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my mom standing over the stove with a spoon in hand.

"Sure thing, Mommy," I said, trying to be as sweet as possible.

She turned around to glare at me. "What do you want, Nicholas Jerry Jonas?" she asked, the scowl never leaving her face.

I grinned and walked over to kiss her cheek. "Nothing, mom. You just seem stressed and I don't want to add to it."

She smiled at me and nodded, turning back to the stove. "Frankie's in the back yard, try to be back before the Cyrus' get here," she warned.

I walked out of the kitchen and to the back door, I pulled it open and stuck my head out. "Frankie," I called. "Wanna go to the park?"

He came barreling over to me and nodded. "Is that even a question?" he asked.

I grinned. "I guess not," I said, and turned around, knowing he was following me, to the front door.

"Bring jackets!" Mom yelled to us.

I grabbed my favorite hoodie and Frankie grabbed his and we continued walking to the front door. When we reached it, I opened it and Frankie and I took off running to the park like two 5-year-olds.

When we got to the gates, we continued to sprint to the swings, but, unfortunately only one was open. So, I was the good older brother and let him have it. I walked over to the bench and closed my eyes. Thinking, of course, about Miley.

I heard someone sit down next to me and opened my eyes to turn to see who it was.

You'll never guess who.

x

I was running through the park when I saw the guy who was wrapped around my every thought.

I could feel a smile tug at the ends of my lips against my better judgement as I went over to talk to him.

He opened his closed eyes and turned to look at me. I could see the shock clear on his face and I resisted the urge to laugh.

Instead, I tried to look as serious as I could. "You need to stop, Nick," I said, knowing he'd know what I was refering to.

He looked away and simply said, "I can't, Mi."

I put my hand on his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Nick, we need to move on. We didn't work out and focusing on the past isn't going to help either of us," I told him, now working to not choke on the sobs I could feel start to bubble up deep inside of me.

He turned back to me and I could see he was doing the same. "I can't let it go. I can't let you go. I love you and I havn't stopped. And, honestly, I don't know how to _not_ love you anymore. I don't know if I want too."

This time I knew the tears were forming in my eyes. "You have to try, like I am. That's all I'm asking you," I said.

"Well, you're asking too much of me. I want to give us another shot. I know you don't love Liam like you love me. I just want to be with you again. So bad," he told me. He grabbed my hand that was squeezing his arm and intertwined our fingers.

I took a deep breath. He was right. So right. And I hated it. Hated him for being right. Hated Liam for not making me love him. Hated myself for not being able to. "You're right, Nick. I do love you. And you're right that I don't love Liam. But, I'm in so much pain just sitting here with you. So much pain that's killing me. I want to move on. But, I can't. Just like you."

He dropped my hand just to take my face in his, and, he kissed me. Kissed me live I've never been kissed. And, what surprised me the most, was that I kissed him back.

All thoughts of Liam fled my brain as I fell more in love with him through a kiss.

When he pulled away we were both struggling for air.

"I need to go," I told him hastily as I stood up and started to walk away.

But, he grabbed my arm, making escape impossible. "No, Miley," he said. "Don't leave me. Please."

I turned back to him and kissed him again. "I need to go break up with Liam, Nick."

**A/N: Wowowowow, guys..guys...COME ON! 3 one-shots? I think I'm pretty cool, hehe C;. So yeah..I think you guys should review. Have a great day ;D**


End file.
